


Her Smile

by Destiel__winchester



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron)-centric, F/F, Gen, Lesbian Allura, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbians in Space, Original Character(s), ace lesbian pidge, allura is literally hopeless around girls, also shiro isnt missing, because that boy needs a break, coran and allura bond because, i made up an entire race of aliens like, important relationship, lance flirts with everyone, obviously, theres like... very subtle background klance, what even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel__winchester/pseuds/Destiel__winchester
Summary: Allura, Coran and the Paladins arrive on a peaceful planet in an attempt to form an alliance with them. When they meet the royal family there, a dark secret is uncovered and Allura makes it her duty to protect the Princess of Reoclite.She swears it has nothing to do with the huge crush she has on her.





	Her Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is not only my first Voltron fanfiction but it's also my first story with OC main characters. I decided to make this because I recently came to the very frightening conclusion that I myself am a lesbian. My personal headcanon is that Allura is a lesbian and that Pidge is an ace lesbian. However, that does not at all dimish anyone else's own headcanons of any of the Voltron character. 
> 
> This fic is cheesy at times because I really projected myself into it. And I'm a hopeless romantic, so...

''Paladins, we are currently making our way to a peaceful planet Coran and I think may be helpful to us in our fight against the Galra.'' Allura noticed the paladins visibly tense, still sore and aching from their recent battle. ''Don't worry. From what we can tell it appears the Galra haven't taken it over yet. We're simply going to attempt to form an alliance with them and possibly retrieve new supplies.'' At her words, she noticed the group relax, a small smile playing on her lips. 

''What do we know about the planet, Princess?'' Shiro asked, ever interested. 

''I'm glad you asked. The planet is known as Reoclite. It's inhabitants, the reoclitians, are known for their excellent trade and weaponry. It's quite a shock the Galra have not attempted an attack on them yet.'' 

''All the more reason to head off there now before they do,'' Coran added, his booming voice startling Allura slightly as she gasped. Ignoring Lance's quiet snigger, she continued. 

''Exactly. To our knowledge, we believe the queen of Reoclite recently passed away, sadly. Her daughter, Princess Zarina, has taken over as queen.'' Allura explained, tapping away at the control panel in front of her. Absentmindedly, she tucked a stray piece of her soft white hair behind her ear, completely focused on the task at hand: landing safely. Finally, she managed to do so, ordering the paladins to change into their armour. 

"What, why? I thought you said this planet was peaceful?'' 

''Yeah I uh, I also remember that being said,'' Hunk agreed with Lance, hand raising slightly. 

''It is. But that doesn't mean that we shouldn't be safe. Besides, as paladins of Voltron, you must present yourselves well.'' At that, the paladins all retreated to their separate hangars, suiting up into their armour while Allura finished up at her control panel before turning to her own room to put on her armour. 

''Not going to keep on your dress, Princess?'' Allura startled again as Coran perked up, causing her to scowl slightly at him. 

''What do you mean?'' 

''Oh just you know... New planet, new queen... A pretty queen?'' The implication of his words sunk in, Allura's face heating up quickly as she stammered for a response. 

''Coran y-you know this is a perfectly professional trip. We're simply going to spend a few days here and that is it,'' she said, continuing on to her room. 

''Okay okay. But just so you know,'' Coran said, causing Allura to stop and wait in anticipation. ''I'm sure she'll find you pretty in whatever you wear, Allura.''

''CORAN!" 

Allura kept on the dress.  
\------  
Stepping off the ship, the entire group gasped in complete awe. Lush grass surrounded their feet, except it was deep tones of purples and pinks. Intermingled within the bright sky were soft, fluffy clouds of light peach, complimenting the gradient of blue and purple in the sky. Allura sighed in delight, the warmth of the planet's sun embracing her skin, tingles running up her fingers as the slight breeze swirled and passed by them. A large tree like plant effortlessly let its leaves dance across the sky as the paladins, Allura and Coran proceeded on their way into the depths of the crowds below them. 

Shouts and chatter intertwined with each other in the market, golds and silvers glistening in the sun's light as the civilians continued shopping, blissfully unaware of their visitors. While all different in their own ways, the inhabitants all seemed to have similar traits as a species. Their skins were all differentiating shades of blues and greens, marks similar to those of Alteans etched on their faces. The aliens seemed to wear ranges of colour, some of them in long, flowing dresses and robes while some wore trailing suits. 

Soon, they found themselves on the steps of the palace. Cascading in front of them like a looming chandelier, it's walls made of stained glass that created light shadows that rippled with the dents of the steps. 

Suddenly, the intricately detailed doors of the palace swung open. From inside, a number of armed guards marched out in synchronised movements, the paladins subtly reaching for their weapons in safety. Allura gestured with her hands, urging the paladins not to panic. Behind the guards, a man appeared, his nose pointed upwards as he walked, back straight and arms behind his back. Stepping aside, he gestured to the doors and from within the depths of the palace, Princess Zarina stepped out. 

Allura audibly gasped (as did Lance, earning him a kick in the shin from Keith) as she watched the princess, her gorgeously smooth blue skin seeming so soft. The princess wore a white and gold suit, a majestic cape wrapped around her as her long legs disappeared and reappeared within it. Intricate designs ebbed across the cape, the collar around her neck clipped with a large, glistening jewel. Pink, flowing hair cascaded across her shoulders, gold tiara delicately placed on her head.

''Greetings, paladins of Voltron. It is an honour to have you on our planet. We thank you for your continuous efforts in saving the universe,'' Princess Zarina beamed, a bright and sincere smile playing on her lips causing Allura to swoon. One by one, the princess greeted the paladins, letting them introduce themselves. Beside her, the stiff looking man followed, eyes watching the Paladins closely. Next to him, a young boy, around the same age as Zarina, rolled his eyes at the man's unnecessary suspicions. 

''Ignore him. He gets over excited,'' the boy said, laughing at the man as he spoke to Shiro. 

''My name's Zetaag. I'm Zarina's twin brother.'' As he said it, it became obvious. Their eyes were exactly the same shade, his hair a light violet rather than pink. 

''Nice to meet you,'' Allura said. ''You look a lot like your sister.'' 

''Everyone says that,'' he mused. 

The introductions continued, Zarina stopping at Lance to greet him. 

''Hey, the name's Lance. I pilot the blue lion,'' Lance said, smirking at Zarina as he winked. The princess simply smiled at Lance. 

''It's a pleasure to meet you, Lance.'' 

The princess moved on to greet Coran, Lance evidently shocked at her complete obliviousness to his flirting. His shock was quickly replaced when he saw Zetaag. Smirking again, he turned to the Prince and winked. 

''Hey, the name's Lance. I pilot the blue lion.'' Lance yelped as Keith stood on his foot, beaming in satisfaction. 

Finally, the princess turned to Allura. Blue eyes met with purple as Zarina smirked, hand reaching for Allura's. 

''You must be Princess Allura,'' she said. Zetaag rolled his eyes knowingly as Allura blushed, Zarina bringing Allura's hand to her lips and placing a small kiss on her hand before letting it drop back to Allura's side. ''It's lovely to finally meet you, Princess. You're even more beautiful in real life.'' 

Allura felt the heat rising in her cheeks, blushing into her hands as she giggled at the princess' words. 

''Oh please, you are by far the most enchanting woman I have ever seen,'' Allura beamed, smiling with bright eyes at Zarina. At this, the other princess blushed, causing Allura's heart to swell as Zarina smiled again. For what felt like an eternity to Allura the pair couldn't stop staring at each other. There was too much for the other to take in. Allura barely even registered Hunk's whispered words. 

''What is happening?'' 

''Oh my God, I think Princess Allura and Queen Zarina are flirting,'' Pidge replied. 

''Pidge!" Allura screeched, face becoming hotter as Zarina laughed. 

''It's fine. After all, they're not lying. And please, call me Zarina. I'm not even queen yet.'' 

''Queen Zari- Zarina. May I ask? Why are you not yet Queen?'' Shiro asked. Zarina sighed as she answered. 

''How about I explain once we are inside? Come, follow me.'' As the group began following the princess, she turned to Allura and opened her arm in an invitation for the other princess to link her arm with hers. Allura agreed, stumbling over her feet as she rushed to Zarina's side. She ignored the collective giggles of her team, including Coran's small glances of knowing. An extra pair of footsteps followed them, causing the princess to stop. 

''Plyro, please. There is no need. These are good people,'' Zarina said, stopping the advisor in his tracks. Scowling, he stormed away, muttering to himself. 

Soon, they made it to a comfortable looking room, natural light making its way through. Zarina gestured for them all to sit, Allura choosing to sit the closest to the princess. 

''So, when is your coronation day?'' Allura asked. 

''Honestly, I am no longer sure.''

''What do you mean, Zarina?'' Keith asked. 

''It was supposed to be earlier yesterday but... I had reason to believe there was to be a case of sabotage. I believe there are people here, in my own palace, that do not want me to be Queen. And I believe they will not hesitate in doing whatever they must to get rid of me.'' Zarina fell silent, eyes avoiding contact with the others. Silence engulfed the group until Allura spoke up. 

''Don't worry, Princess. We will find the culprit and put an end to this. I promise.'' Sparks flew through Allura's hand, up her arm like fire and she turned to look at her hand, Zarina's placed gently atop of her's. 

''Thank you, Allura.''  
\-------  
Back in the ship, the paladins, Allura and Coran were discussing the treason that Zarina believed to be at play. 

''Do you think it could be someone in the castle? A servant, maybe even someone in the royal family?'' Lance asked. 

''It would not shock me. It has been known for many fights to break out over rule of a planet; this case is very similar,'' Allura explained, fidgeting as she paced back and forth with a hand brushing through her hair. 

''Hey, princess. No offence, but uh... You seem kinda stressed?'' Pidge questioned, becoming worried about Allura's constant nervous edge ever since they arrived back at the castle. 

''No, I... I'm fine, Pidge. But thank you for asking.'' 

''It's cause of her girlllfriennndd!" Lance sang, earning a coughed laugh from Hunk and Keith, both of them trying to keep it hidden. Allura looked at Lance, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

''Girl... friend? What is a girlfriend?'' 

The room fell silent. Five pairs of eyes looked at each other for help, Coran sharing the same face of confusion as the princess as he tapped away on his tablet. 

''Ermm... It's uhhh,''

''It appears here that it's a title used by humans to refer to their female identifying mate, Princess Allura,'' Coran interrupted, eyes scanning across the words on his screen. Allura contemplated the definition. Was Zarina her... Girlfriend? 

''Is... is Zarina my girlfriend?'' 

''I don't know? Do you want her to be?'' Shiro asked. Allura blushed at the thought, earning her a few endearing looks from the paladins. 

''I think that's your answer,'' Keith said, expression softening slightly. Suddenly, it was Lance's turn to speak up. 

''Wait, Allura are you a lesbian?'' He asked, intrigue dripping in his words. Again, the question was met with confusion by the Alteans, both of them sharing a glance at the unknown word. 

''God dammit, Lance,'' Keith muttered, earning him a shove from Lance. 

''What is a... a-''

''A lesbian?'' Pidge asked. Allura nodded, causing Pidge to smile brightly. ''It's someone that identifies as a woman, who is attracted to just other women. Like me. I uh- I'm a lesbian'' Pidge added, letting out a breath she'd been unaware she was holding. A few intakes of breath could be heard at Pidge's words, her eyes closed so she couldn't see her fellow paladins' faces. A small nudge of her shoulder caused her eyes to open, turning to see Allura standing in front of her, eyes bright. 

''Pidge... I think I too am a lesbian.'' Pidge's face lit up, relief and pride dancing through her eyes up at the princess. Allura gasped as small arms wrapped around her middle, tightly. 

''Thank you, Princess.'' Allura smiled warmly, returning the hug as Hunk beamed, awwing at the sight. 

''Look at that, lesbian solidarity,'' He whispered, earning a few giggles from the group. 

''Jeez, no wonder she never showed any interest in me.'' 

''Lance,'' came Shiro's tiresome reply. 

''Yeah Lance, go flirt with Keith instead,'' Pidge said, now untangling herself from Allura's embrace. At her words, Lance visibly tensed as his face turned red. Keith wasn't doing any better, mouth opening and closing like a fish, attempting to find a way to reply. 

''Anyway, let's get some rest. Oh and there is a banquet in a few days. Paladins, your outfits are in your rooms.'' 

''Oooh you gonna be getting all dolled up for the Princess, Allura?'' 

''Lance!" Came the simultaneous reply from his friends.  
\------  
A few days later, the Paladins returned to the palace, now all in formal attire. The past few days had been spent trying to solve the mystery behind the murderous villain plotting against the princess, Allura and Zarina becoming closer each day. The paladins, all in their corresponding colours wore Altean like suits lined with gold stitching; Their bayards were still with them, just in case. Coran wore a similar suit of blue and white, his moustache perfectly brushed. Of course. Zarina made her way over to the group, waving wildly at them as she stopped. 

''Paladins. Coran. You all look wonderful,'' she said, earning her a shared thank you by them all. ''Where is the princess?'' 

''I'm here.'' 

Zarina's eyes went wide as she saw Allura. Her dress, a pastel pink, left a trail behind her, small jewels glistening from every angle. Branching out like a tree at the bottom, the dress perfectly fit Allura's body, leaving Zarina speechless. 

''You look wonderful, Allura,'' She breathed, voice basking in the warmth. Beside Allura, Lance gave her an encouraging nudge, sending her forward into the princess' arms. Allura heard the faint echo of an 'oops' from his way but her senses were completely blurred, focusing only on the princess holding her. ''Careful there, Princess. Come, I want to show you something.'' 

Accepting the hand offered to her, Allura was whisked away by Zarina, ignoring the looks and cheers of knowing from her friends. Allura let the princess run in front, completely entranced by the warmth erupting in her hand. She was holding her hand. Allura was holding a pretty girl's hand. Zarina laughed as she raced down the halls, the dim light leading their way as Allura smiled behind her. Their feet slammed against the floor as they ran down the halls, never once letting the other go. Until finally, Zarina stopped. Glancing at Allura, she pushed open the large doors in front of them, revealing Zarina's bedroom. 

Inside, a huge circular bed full of pillows and throws was found, silky purples and blacks like waves on the bed. A large mirror stood by its side, small lights bordering it that shone onto the surface. Family portraits and art stood proudly on the wall, Allura pushing away the temptation to touch the canvases. 

''Did you paint these?'' Allura asked. Grinning, Zarina nodded. 

''My mother always said I had talent with a paintbrush.'' 

''You do! These are beautiful,'' Allura said, looking over the paintings in delight. Allura's eyes focused on one painting in particular. It was of Zetaag and Zarina. 

''You really care about your brother, don't you?'' Allura asked. Sighing, Zarina nodded. 

''Yes. That's another reason this coronation is difficult.'' Allura looked across at the princess for an explanation. ''I am next in line for the thrown now that both of my parents are gone. But I know how much Zetaag wants this. All his life he's been a born leader, a leader for the people.'' 

''You don't think he'll be happy seeing his sister rule?'' 

''Yes, of course he will. But I feel awful knowing it's something he dreams of while it's something I simply tolerate,'' Zarina said, her eyes darkening as she continued. Allura stood silent for a while, unsure of what to say. 

''The paintings really are beautiful.'' Zarina laughed. 

''They're not the most beautiful thing in this room,'' Zarina murmured, suddenly very close to Allura. 

''Then what is?'' Allura asked, smiling brightly as she looked up at the swift paintwork. 

''You.'' Allura turned, gasping as she realised how close her and the princess were. Momentarily, her eyes dropped to the princess' cherry red lips. Zarina smiled, beckoning Allura over to her bed. Zarina sat, patting the bed beside her in invitation. Allura stopped, heart beating loudly in her chest. 

''Don't worry, I just want to show you something.'' Allura relaxed, joining Zarina on the bed who pulled out a box from underneath them. Intricate carvings covered the wooden box, the hinges and lock rusting now. Opening the box, Zarina retrieved the object from inside before placing the box beside her and turning to Allura. 

''Oh my. It's amazing.'' Allura stared in awe at the necklace. A silver chain sparkled in the dim light of Zarina's room, the charm seeming to swirl like the stars. A whole galaxy twirled inside the dark jewel, Allura moving closer to take a look. 

''It was my mother's. My father bought it her when they first met. It was a token of his love. A symbol between them,'' Allura felt her heart wrench as Zarina continued. ''Just before my mother died, she gave me the necklace. She told me that when I meet a person, a special person, I should give them the necklace.''  
Allura looked at Zarina, searching her eyes.

''Allura, I want you to have it.'' 

Everything stopped. Time seemed to freeze as Allura yelped in shock, staring from the necklace to the princess before her. Everything seemed to cancel out, the only thing she could hear, her heart racing. The only thing she could see: Zarina. 

''Princess, I... I cannot take this,'' Allura whispered, hand gently placed on Zarina's thigh. But Zarina simply shook her head at her. 

''Please. I have never met anyone like you, Princess Allura. Every time you speak it's like I'm dreaming, and I-I never want to wake up. My mother told me to give it to a special person and I think- no, I know- That you are that special person, Allura.'' Zarina rambled, hands gripping the necklace. ''I know we have not known each other very long but I fear that after you, I will never meet anyone as beautiful and caring and sweet and-'' 

Allura silenced the princess, swiftly moving to cup Zarina's face in her hands. Melting into the touch, Zarina relaxed and smiled that warm smile that made Allura's chest erupt. Allura dropped her hands, Zarina whining slightly at the loss of contact, Allura herself missing the warmth of her soft skin. Turning away, Allura lifted her hair, allowing Zarina to place the necklace on Allura's neck. Allura felt the jewel, cold on her red hot skin. As she turned back, her breath hitched as she realised how close her and Zarina had gotten. The soft breeze of Zarina's breath tickled Allura's neck and she found herself moving closer. A hand danced its way up to Allura's neck, pulling her in closer. Allura's hands found themselves wrapped around Zarina's waist. The ghost of lips could be felt, tingling her skin and then-

A crash. 

Followed by screams. 

The princesses jumped apart, fear striking their faces as they rushed out of the room. The closer they got, the louder the pain and violence could be heard. Allura heard the shot of Lance's bayard. Swiftly, Zarina kicked the door, revealing absolute havoc before them. 

A large group of Galra had invaded the party. Fleets of them charged and attacked, weapons swinging as the helpless civilians cried in fear and pain. Zarina watched on, horrified and completely helpless. A tug brought her out of her terror, Allura pulling at her wrist. 

''Zarina, follow me!" 

Allura raced down the corridors, hiding in corners and avoiding Galra as Zarina covered her ears. Just as they were about to leave, get to the ship and let the paladins form Voltron, a group of Galra stood in there way. Menacing faces sneered at them, weapons ready to attack. And then, from behind them, a voice spoke up. 

''Well, princess. I never thought I'd live to see the day you crumble.'' Zarina gasped, recognising the voice immediately. 

''No.''

''Ohh yes, Princess.'' From behind the Galra, inspecting his nails casually, was Plyro. His mouth drew up into a slim sneer, green eyes piercing holes into Zarina from afar. She stood, breathless. Betrayed. 

''You- you've been working with the Galra?'' He simply laughed, nodding as he did so. ''How long?'' She demanded. When she was met with no reply she asked again, hands turning to fists of rage by her side. ''How long?"

''Long enough. It was so sad to see your mother die of that... Unexplained illness,'' he smirked, Zarina's blood running cold. 

''How could you? My mother treated you like family. I treated you like family!" 

''Oh please, I was nothing more than a servant to you. I knew what I had to do. The Galra promised me rule of this planet once I got rid of the... Obstacles for them,'' he explained, drawing a knife from his pocket. ''Now... Attack!" 

Immediately, the Galra were charging towards them. Allura picked up a fighting stance, feet steady against the floor as she prepared for one of the oncoming druids. It's sword reared towards her, but she was quick. A swift kick sent the druid flying on its side, sword dropping to the floor with a clatter. Hastily, Allura picked it up and shouted Zarina. 

''Zarina! Catch!" The princess flawlessly retrieved the sword, promptly stabbing an oncoming druid in the side. She let out a breathy laugh, spinning the sword as she did so. Another attack was coming her way, a druid scraping her back. A scream echoed through Allura's ears as she turned, finding Zarina attacking the druid, dark green blood seeping through her clothes. All that Allura saw was red. 

Knocking down an oncoming druid, she grabbed his sword and defended herself as long as she could. She ignored the searing pain attacking her shoulder as she elbowed its face, spinning almost in a dance and plunging the sword into him. Electricity seemed to flow like sparks through her, Zarina gasping. 

''Allura!" That's when she noticed the pink light emitting from her. Her mind flashed back to her fight with Haggar. 

The heat from the electricity surged through her like the hot rage she could feel. Throwing a druid off of her, she stood among the lifeless bodies. Her eyes became tinged with something darker as she sneered at the Galra and Plyro. 

''Zarina, get behind me!" The princess did as she was asked, standing far back in a hidden corner as she waited. 

With a roar, Allura slammed her fists into the ground. Echoes and vibrations rattled her ears, shaking the crumbling building around her. Flying off of her, pink sparks attacked the oncoming Galra, sending them all tumbling to the ground. Like a bomb, she left no one standing. 

Including Plyro. 

Her eyes opened once more, the noises of battle dazing back into existence. She could still hear the cries and shouts of others in pain, still being attacked. Her heart dropped as she remembered. 

Zarina.

''Zari! Princess! Where are y-'' 

''I'm right here, Llura,'' she murmured, trembling in pain as she appeared from her hiding space. And even as she fell limp in Allura's arm, she still had a smile painted on her lips.  
Tears spilled down Allura's cheeks, blood of her own and Zarina's seeping into the singed fabric of her dress. She limped across the debris and bodies, carrying Zarina in her arms. Finally, she made it to the ship. As fast as she possibly could, she moved the princess into a healing pod, cheeks wet as she watched the pod close. 

''I'll see you soon. I promise,'' She whispered, hand wrapped tightly around the jewel on her neck. 

Then she ran. As fast as she could back to the control deck, hands activating the ship and its defence shields. She turned on the comms. 

''Paladins?'' 

''Allura, finally!" 

''It's time to form Voltron!"  
\-----  
Allura never left the med bay. Not once. Every night she lay awake, watching. Waiting. Her eyes were sunken and her face was sickly. The others would encourage her to move, to eat, to do anything. Her only responses were soft mumbles, barely even coherent words. The plates of food goo were piling up. One spoonful and she'd find herself unable to eat anymore. She'd mended her own wounds, refusing to get into a pod herself. She'd limped for a few days but she was fine now. Now all she could do was stare off, waiting for her princess to wake up. 

She looked so peaceful. Her face was free of any signs of stress. She looked so soft. Allura wished to reach out and touch her. Feel the warmth radiating off her as she smiled. See the way her eyes crinkled at the sides when she laughed that perfect laugh. 

Voltron was barely functional. Without the princess, they struggled to direct themselves. Shiro tried and he was often successful. But no one could lead them like Allura. They needed her. 

''Princess?'' 

Allura registered the voice but gave no reaction. Not even a flinch. Sighing, Coran made his way over to where she'd been sat for the past few vargas. For a while, the pair sat in silence. Coran simply wishing to be there for the princess. 

''Allura, you know I see you as a daughter of my own, right?'' Coran became silent again when he found no reply, looking out at the vast emptiness of stars and galaxies before them instead. Moments later, he found Allura resting her head on his shoulder. 

''I know. I've always seen you as another father to me, Coran.'' Her words trembled from her lips, cascading out like the tears spilling down her face like small crystals. Coran sniffed himself, his chest wrenching as he realised just how much pain Allura was in. 

''I hate to see you like this, Allura. Please talk to me.'' He continued looking out at the vast plains of space, Allura sniffling beside him. 

''I just... I miss her, Coran.'' Momentarily, she stopped to let herself breath. In and out. In and out. With her courage back, she continued. ''It's so strange. I've never felt so strongly about a woman before.'' 

''And I've never seen you this worked up over one.'' Pause. ''The others are worried you know? Hunk keeps asking if you want some cookies.'' Allura laughed lightly, head still resting on Coran's shoulder. ''Shiro, the responsible one he is, keeps asking about you. Even Keith is worried. He wanted to come speak to you the other day with Lance but you turned them away.'' 

''I know.'' 

The pair talked and talked for an eternity. Entire galaxies were born and stars had died in the time it took them, reminiscing about their memories of Altea. Allura's first steps. First words. The first time she ever liked a girl. Coran remembered it all. 

''Coran. Were you and my father ever together?'' Allura held in a laugh as she felt Coran tense up. 

''That's a story for another time, Princess.'' 

''I'll take that as a yes.'' Allura stopped, thinking about love. ''Coran?'' 

''Hmm?'' 

''Do you believe in love at first sight?'' He smiled as he gave her an answer. 

''I do. The question is: Do you?'' A hiss brought them out of their thoughts, a small cloud of smoke drifting from the healing pod. ''You better find an answer quick. I love you, Allura.'' 

''Love you too, Coran.'' And with that, he headed out a small smirk on his face. 

Allura wasted no time in racing towards the pod. With baited breath, she waited. Time seemed to move in slow motion as the pod opened. 

A gasp. 

Zarina fell forward, falling into Allura's arms who smiled widely. 

''Careful there, Princess,'' she laughed, Zarina wasting no time in throwing her arms around Allura's neck. Allura's hands found Zarina's hips, twirling her around in a circle as they laughed. Gently, Allura let the princess down, her forehead coming to rest on Zarina's. The glassy glisten of tears created a river of tears down Zarina's face, Allura following suit.

''I missed you. So much,'' Allura sighed, thankful to have her princess back. 

''May I have the honour?'' Zarina asked. Alura looked down at her slightly in confusion. Her raised eyebrow gave Allura all the clues she needed as she let out a small 'oh'. Blushing, Allura nodded. 

''You may.'' 

They were all the words Zarina needed before she was pressing her lips against Allura's. Her grip around Zarina's waist tightened as her eyes fluttered shut, humming against her lips. It was shy, tentative. But it was full of everything they could possibly say to each other. Soft lips glided over Allura's, that smile ghosted on Zarina's lips. 

_God, that smile_

They broke apart, Zarina peppering Allura's face and neck in tiny kisses, eliciting tiny laughs from Allura. Her nose, her cheek, her head. She pressed a chaste kiss to the side of Allura's mouth, but Allura caught her lips once again with her own. 

Finally, the two broke apart. And Allura couldn't help but think: This was love at first sight.  
\-------  
''Alright princess, come out!" Lance said, the paladins and Coran all anticipating Allura's reveal. Today would be Zarina's coronation. And Allura would not miss her girlfriend's coronation for the world. 

When Allura stepped out, they all gasped. Her dress, a pale periwinkle blue, flowed into a beautiful, full skirt. The sleeves showcased her shoulders and arms, her dark skin a beautiful contrast to the light dress. Etched along the bottom of the dress as well as the corset was white lace patterns, twisting and dancing up the dress like frost. The necklace lay on its new home on Allura's chest, sparkling brightly. Allura couldn't help but smile as she fiddled with the matching gloves on her hands. 

''Allura, you- you look-''

''Beautiful,'' Coran finished for Keith, tears brimming in his eyes. Gasping, Allura embraced him in a hug, forcing herself not to cry. 

''Thank you, Coran.'' 

''You ready, Princess?'' Shiro asked. Eyes gleaming, she nodded. 

''Then let's go,'' said Pidge, hand gesturing for Allura to lead the way. 

As they stepped out, Zetaag was waiting for them. 

''Princess Allura, you look lovely. I'm sure you'll leave my sister breathless,'' he said, Allura laughing at his words. 

''I should hope so.'' Allura stopped, thinking carefully about her next few words. ''Zarina really cares about you, Zetaag.''

''I know. I care for her too. I just want her to be happy. That's why I'm so grateful for you.'' 

A bell struck, ringing heavily in all of their ears as it signalled the beginning of the coronation. Soon, the doors of the great hall opened for them. Civilians stood from their seats as the Paladins and Royals walked down the rows of chairs. At the front, the paladins and Coran all sat, Allura and Zetaag standing at the front. Allura's stomach twisted into knots as she waited for Zarina, anxious to see her. Beside her, Zetaag laughed. 

''Don't worry, Princess,'' he whispered, Allura jumping slightly at his voice. 

''I'm not worried I just can't wait to see he-'' Allura was stopped by the roar of music, the civilians all standing once again to greet Zarina. As she walked to Allura and Zetaag she smiled, humbly. Long, flowing cape trickled like a stream down the aisle and Allura melted. 

Once at the front, the people all sat down again, a man trotting towards them. His figure was hunched, indicating he was an older civilian. His clothing resembled that of a vicar, but more eccentric. He stood before them, the crown in his hand. 

''Good evening, people of Reoclite. I stand here before you and welcome you, as well as the paladins of Voltron, to the coronation of Princess Zarina II of Reoclite.'' His drawled words were met with applause, Lance and Pidge cheering. While it earned them a scowl from the man, Zarina simply laughed. 

For a while, he seemed to drone on and on. Words about responsibility and honour dripping like wax from his wrinkled lips as Zarina stood before him. But something was off. Allura could tell. 

That smile. It wasn't there. Why? 

''And now, the passing of the crown.'' 

Slowly, the man reached out with the crown in his hands. Turning, Zarina was able to see the ocean of people standing before her. The crowds of people _she_ was expected to lead. Just before the crown touched a strand of her hair, she yelled.

''Stop!" Allura's head whipped around, staring at the Princess in shock. She was trembling. Hurriedly, Allura and Zetaag rushed to her as the crowds murmured in confusion. 

''What's going on?'' Hunk whispered.

''I have no idea,'' was Keith's reply. 

Back at the podium, Allura's hand brushed across Zarina's face as she shook her head. 

''Oh my God, don't tell me this is what I think it is,'' came Zetaag's hushed words of dread. 

''I don't want this. I don't want to be queen.'' 

''Oh, look. It's what I think it is,'' he sighed in frustration. Grabbing her hands, Allura looked at her girlfriend, worry evident in her eyes. 

''Allura. I don't want this. You know that,'' she said. She was right. Allura knew, deep down this wasn't what Zarina wanted. ''I want to leave. Now. I want to leave this planet and go save the universe with you.'' 

''What!?" Allura shrieked, breathlessly. 

''Allura, that night the Galra attacked. Fighting them with you I- I never felt more alive. That's what I was born to do not this.'' 

That's when Allura realised. After this, she would hardly ever get to see Zarina again. Never get to wake up beside her fluttering eyes and soft lips. Never get to hold her hand as they talked for eternities. 

Never see that _smile._

Allura nodded. 

''So what are you going to do?'' At that, Zarina smirked before turning to her brother. 

''Zetaag, you know how you've always wanted to be King?'' 

''Yeah?'' 

_There's that smile._

''This is your coronation now.'' His eyes grew wide, taking in his sister's words before relaxing again. Instead, he laughed, happy to see his sister happy. 

''As long as I get to see you sometimes while you're kicking Galra butt,'' he said, playfully shoving his sister. 

Zarina laughed, snatching the crown from the confused alien at the podium. The crowd gasped as she shouted. 

''I hereby declare you, King Zetaag I of Reoclite!" Allura erupted into cheers and applause, Zarina and Zetaag hugging beside her. 

''Goodbye brother.'' 

''See ya round, sis.'' 

And with that, Zarina turned to Allura and held out her hand. Smiling, Allura took it, screaming with joy as they both raced down the aisle with the paladins and Coran following close behind. They ran and they didn't stop until they reached the ship. 

Allura reached under Zarina's legs, causing her to shriek as she carried her bridal style. One last kiss and they boarded the ship. Once in the control deck, Shiro was the first to speak up. 

''Well, you two are our leaders. What happens now?''

''We save the universe.'' 

Allura never smiled so brightly. 

Well, except on their wedding day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read this through without giving up, then thank you! 
> 
> It'll sound stupid but honestly, this fanfic has been a projection of my feelings lately and I've never been happier writing a fanfic. This is a fic for me more than it is for anyone else. 
> 
> If you DID like it, I'd appreciate kudos, comments etc. :) xx


End file.
